Eddy's Memories
by ShellyG
Summary: Just a one shot with Eddy remembering some events that occured in his life....pretty sad stuff :(


ShellyG: Hey crew, ShellyG here. While typing up my latest chapter of "Smooth Criminal" I decided on trying my hand at a sort of soft drama tale. It relates to nothing at all that I've written (so I guess it's one of my wacky "Otherworlds" stories), but just a glimpse into Eddy's world after a lot of drastic changes. Yes, Eddy's almost always the main character in my stories. That's because he's my favorite, so nyah. ^_^ But yeah, read, enjoy, tell me what you think. I'm just telling you all right now that there won't be a second chapter or sequel to this, although a lot of things mentioned might appear in future real stories. Not all, so no death threats if one of your fav characters gets a case of bad luck. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read. Hope you all enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cricket sang its harmonious song into the night as the breeze flowed gently through the star speckled sky. Eddy closed his eyes gently as the wind blew through his hair, strands swaying wildly before resting on his face. He pushed the strands back and sighed deeply.  
  
"How did things ever end up like this...?" He thought to himself as he looked at the sky.  
  
Cracking his neck, Eddy then proceeded to walk off his front walk and down the cul-de-sac. It was 3 in the morning, so he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. He always had these dead in the morning walks, ever since he was 13. Now that he was 19, they seemed all too frequent.  
  
As he walked out of the cul-de-sac and down the lane, he though about the past moments of his life.  
  
Nazz being his first real kiss. His first girlfriend. His first sexual encounter. His first everything.  
  
Then how he lost all that when he found out that Nazz had been cheating on him with Kevin.  
  
How Rolf was always one of the few kids that really didn't mind the short Ed.  
  
Before Rolf decided that the pressures of a new culture was too much and drove a shovel head through his chest.  
  
How Jonny and Plank were inseparable.  
  
Until Johnny's parents sent him off to a psychology ward and shredded Plank, thinking it was for the best.  
  
How Sarah seemed to finally be getting control of her temper.  
  
That is, until she paralyzed a girl in school and was sent to Juvenile Hall until she was 18, which wasn't for another 4 years.  
  
How Jimmy was always so gentle.  
  
Until he was murdered for being gay. Even though he wasn't.  
  
How Ed never seemed to have a care in the world.  
  
When in reality he had to take care of his mother and Sarah when his father was killed in a car accident. And then when Sarah was taken away; Ed had to care for his already emotionally damaged mother.  
  
How Double D was always the smart one, coming up with ideas.  
  
Until the stress of being accepted into college while only 16 caused him to actually think that if he slipped behind just a little, he'd be considered a failure. How the pressure of being the smartest gave him endless nights of work. How he fell into the world of drugs, particularly cocaine, in order to give him the energy he thought he didn't have to keep up. How he's still in rehab after 3 years.  
  
Eddy sighed and rested at the creek, his planned destination. He leaned down and slipped his hand into the rushing water. The ice cold sensation felt good to Eddy. It reminded him that he was still alive. He was bewildered by the idea that out of all people, he was the only one that supposedly came out of his teenage years unscathed.  
  
Eddy took his hand out and laid down on the creek bank, putting his hands behind his head and starred up at the stars.  
  
Ed's mother decided that it would be best if she went to live with her mother, Ed's grandmother, to help recover from the loss of her husband and daughter. Ed decided that he couldn't leave the cul-de-sac and Eddy had invited him to move in with him. Eddy's parents always loved Ed, even if his hygiene habits weren't exactly the best, so they accepted the idea and began cleaning out Eddy's older brother's room for Ed.  
  
The doctors said that Double D was making good recovery and that he might be released within the year.  
  
Eddy smiled at the thoughts. His two best friends truly back in his life. Well, maybe.  
  
Rolf was gone. Jonny was gone. Jimmy was gone. Sarah was gone.  
  
Kevin and Nazz decided to date after she and Eddy broke up. They lasted for about a year. Kevin got a scholarship at a college out of state thanks to his athletic abilities and the pressure of a long distance relationship took a toll on the two. Nazz has since then been making small hints to Eddy that she wanted to give it another shot. Eddy wasn't too sure.  
  
Eddy sighed deeply again before he heard a rustling in the woods behind him. He turned slightly to see a familiar red head emerge.  
  
"Hey, Lee." Eddy said gently.  
  
"Hey there, Skipper." She replied.  
  
"You know I hate my middle name." Eddy groaned.  
  
"Yea, I know." Lee smiled as she sat down next to Eddy. Eddy laid back down and continued looking at the stars. Lee looked at Eddy's soft expression gently, then gazed as well.  
  
"You seem to do this a lot." She said softly.  
  
"It's one of the few things keeping me sane." Eddy sighed.  
  
Lee frowned slightly before scratching her neck.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did this happen?" Lee asked again. "How did we manage to actually become friends?"  
  
"Luck, I guess. Once you and Kevin went out for a while, you lost that psycho lust you had for me. After that went away, I didn't really have a reason to hate you."  
  
"....Yea.....that was all before.....well..."  
  
"Before he and Nazz."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lee laid down next to Eddy and put a hand on his chest.  
  
"So how's May doing?" Eddy asked.  
  
"She's doing great. Her boyfriend proposed to her last week."  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, she's really happy."  
  
"....She's like the only one that managed to escape Peach Creek, huh?"  
  
"Well, Marie did as well, I suppose." Lee sighed sadly.  
  
Eddy looked at his friend caringly before putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"She'll be back, Lee. Running away from the problems doesn't make them go away."  
  
"She's been gone for five years, Eddy..."  
  
"I'm telling you, she'll come back."  
  
Lee looked gently into Eddy's eyes before a warm smile crossed her face. She rested her head on Eddy's shoulder and breathed in deeply.  
  
Eddy looked up at the sky again. It was a bit lighter now that the sun was starting to rise.  
  
"Shit. I have class this morning." Eddy groaned, forgetting all about college.  
  
"You gotta go, dude. Get your education and all."  
  
"Yeah, yeah....." Eddy murmured. He looked at Lee nuzzled on his shoulder before whispering, "I think I'll let this last just a little longer though. It's nice to have some peace once in a while."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Eddy closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Things had changed so much since he was 12.  
  
A lot for the worse. Some for better.  
  
But he was still alive.  
  
He viewed that as a job well done.  
  
"Good job, Eddy. Good job." He said softly.  
  
"Did you say something, Eddy?" Lee asked.  
  
"Nah, I didn't..." Eddy replied, resting for the last few precious moments before welcoming the new day. The new day for success. The new day for hope.  
  
The new day in his ever-changing life.  
  
And Eddy welcomed it. After all, he was getting his two best friends back soon. And without them he managed to survive. With them...  
  
With them, he could do anything.  
  
Eddy sighed softly. No matter what happened, he always had his friends. Old and new. And with them he would always be ready for another day.  
  
~End. 


End file.
